Procurando por Edward
by LondonBricks
Summary: Porque raios Edward tinha que ter vindo buscar a maldita bola de beisebol nesse fim de mundo-mais-fim-de-mundo-do-que-Forks?" .Trecho da fic. Edward/Bella


Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence. Nem Piratas do Caribe. Ou o Darth Vader. Assim como Maria Antonieta, Tarzan, os Weasley de Harry Potter, Anjos e Demônios, Jack Chan, O Medalhão e a Onda, Onda do É o Tchan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Procurando por Edward

Capítulo Único ~*~

Por que raios Edward tinha que ter vindo buscar a maldita bola de beisebol nesse fim de mundo-mais-fim-de-mundo-que-Forks? Tudo parece mal-assombrado.

Ui! O.O Tem noção do que é isso? Eu sou uma vampira, uma personagem de filmes de terror, e a cidade me dá medo!!

Enfim, eu, Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper fomos até a cadeia soltar o Edward e não me perguntem o que ele está fazendo lá.. Quando chegamos, a fachada era toda feita daquelas barras de prisão, aquelas de ferro, e a porta estava trancada, porém havia um velhinho velho segurando um daqueles chaveiros que se vê em Piratas do Caribe (sabe, aquelas argolas) com apenas duas chaves.

- Pegueeem – falou o velhinho velho com a mão esticada por entre as barras de ferro e com a voz do primo do Darth Vader.

Jazz pegou o chaveiro e abriu a porta com a primeira chave. Entramos e quando me virei para fechar a porta, o velhinho velho estava do lado de fora me olhando com um olhar sério :|

- CARAMBAAA! Isso aqui é uma cadeia ou um manicômio? – perguntei para meus irmãos estáticos

Devia ter umas mil "celas" ali e era tudo branco! Havia dois corredores: um para a direita e outro para a esquerda e nem dava para ver o final. CRUZES!

- Vamos para a esquerda – disse Alice e nos devemos acreditar nela porque ela é A vidente, sacou?

Fomos para a esquerda e...

- Olha! O Edward tá ali com uma peruca de dread igual a da Maria Antonieta no último filme dela.

Ele nos olhava com uma cara tipo T.T

- Que isso Bella. Este não é o Tio Edward - falou Emm com uma vozinha de criancinha que não tinha nada a ver com o contexto.

- Ok – falei dando de ombros e nós continuamos.

Passamos por um cara com uma B-E-R-I-N-J-E-L-A em uma mão e com um P-E-P-I-N-O J-A-P-O-N-Ê-S em outra (só para esclarecer, o cara falava assim), um macaco ninando um bebê (TARZAN!) e por fim, uma família de 9 ruivos que eram muito parecidos com os...

- WEASLEY! – gritei e todo mundo de olhou assustado – GINAA! Me conta o que acontece na cena que você está na frente de uma parede pintada com uns passarinhos e diz pro Harry "Take my hand" e ele pega na sua mão, que eu ontem no trailer de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe nos trailers de Anjos e Demônios! *--------*

- Eu... – começou ela com uma cara o.O

Mas ela não conseguiu responder, pois Alice me puxou para continuarmos.

Até o final do corredor não teve nada de interessante, a não ser uma mulher que queria que a gente descascasse uma laranja para enfiar no nariz. Agora, como ela ia fazer isso não me pergunte...

Quando chegamos ao fim, meus irmãos entraram em uma sala que parecia um escritório, BUT eu vi uma menina com os olhos perdidos em algum lugar em um corredor lateral.

- Ei, garota, você por acaso viu... – mas não consegui terminar a pergunta porque ela _des_desfocou os olhos e me viu. Ela pegou uma cadeira que estava junto de uma mesa (o que aquilo tava fazendo ali?) e levantou a cima de sua cabeça (GIRL POWER), enquanto eu fazia uma posição que vi o Jack Chan fazer em O Medalhão. A garota de olhos puxados e cabelos compridos jogou a cadeira EM CIMA DE MIM e desapareceu tipo _puf_, durante meu super pulo para trás.

Parei na frente do escritório-que-não-era-um-escritório onde minha família estava e dei de cara com um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos enroladinhos curtos.

- Oi – falei sorrindo e o garoto nem me olhou

- Olááá – disse de novo começando a ficar irritada e nada

- Alôôôô – disse mais uma vez passando a mão na frente do seu rosto.

Ele apenas deu um passo e passou através de mim.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – berrei )o) e corri para o escritório, batendo na porta e fazendo-a se fechar.

- Rose! Rose. – falei cutucando a Rosalie – Rooose..

- Sim Bella? – respondeu ela na sua extrema gentileza se virando para mim.

- Estou vendo gente morta, Rose - ;----; - _I see dead people._

Ela me olhou com descrença.

- E nos somos o que, Bella?

- Eu sei que nós somos um bando de cadáveres que se mexem, mas eu consigo tocar em "nós" – respondi e cutuquei ela de novo – Mas nele a minha mão passa assim ó ~ (que nem a Onda, Onda do É o Tchan)

- Tá... – respondeu ela duvidando da minha capacidade mental (NO PROBLEMS até eu duvidava)

- Venha, vou te mostrar – peguei ela pela mão e chutei a porta, mas ele não estava mais ali

Puxei-a pelo corredor e lá achei ele passando através das barras de ferro com um cabelo até a panturrilha ô.O

- AHÁ! Tá vendo?

- Sim, estou vendo – respondeu ela O.O, voltando para dentro da sala

Segui-a e quando entrei fiz uma pose estilo superman, com uma mão na cintura e outra para cima.

- Vou achar Edward – falei.

- Isso aê – respondeu outro gêmeo do Edward. Eu não sabia que o Edward tinha um gêmeo (66'

Alice fechou os olhos e disse:

- Sim Bella, você vai conseguir!

Agarrei Jasper pela mão (*O*) e sai voltando para a entrada para ir ao outro lado, com nossa família correndo atrás da gente.

Paramos na frente do primeiro gêmeo do Edward com dread.

- Ele é super parecido com o Edward – comentou Jazz baixinho

DIGA! Ele descobriu a América não foi?

- Sim, mas não é ele – respondi com a minha superioridade superman

Demos um passo para frente, mas depois voltamos, pois Carlisle estava sentado na frente da cela do Edread e Edread estava retirando a peruca revelando Tio Edward!

Todo mundo ficou :O e Jasper soltou ele com a segunda chave do chaveiro.

Ele me abraçou pelos ombros e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Oi... – falou com a voz rouca e os olhos brilhando

- Oi – falei toda mole.

Emmett deu um urro e tirou os tênis junto com Alice. Carlisle abriu a porta que eu descobri que mais parecia um portão e gritou "Já!". Os dois dispararam em uma corrida até em casa e nós cinco saímos calmamente de lá.

Quando passamos pela fonte tive tempo de olhar para a placa da cadeia

- AAAAHHHH!

Lá estava escrito:

_Manicômio Feijão Tropez_

_Garantimos puns para o resto da vida_

E o velhinho velho com os olhos vermelhos não vampirescos deu sua risada diabólica: MUAAHAHA ò.Ó

Fim

~*~

_So..._

Eu sonhei com isso desse jeito a uns três meses atrás e escrevi essa história a uns três meses atrás, mas não postei porque estava com medo da aceitação geral da nação pela fic ser um pouco _diferente _O.O

Vamos esclarecer algos:

1°: Tio Edward é em homenagem a fic Una Voce da Betina Black, _mais uma vez :D_

2°: A menina que aparece no corredor não _perdeu _os olhos realmente, como deu para perceber.

3°: Eu já assisti Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, então sei o que acontece na parte do "Take my hand" *-*

4°: Desdesfocou é igual a focar, ok? É por que tava desfocado e daí, ela inverteu o desfocado e vira isso (Y)'

5°: Eu acho que estava bêbada sem beber quando sonhei com isso então não se incomodem muito com coisas incoerentes

6°: Acho que estou bêbada sem beber _de novo_ por postar a fic.

E acho que só :)

Beijos nas bundas totosas e flácidas dos meus raios de Sol que são vocês e..

_Reviews?_


End file.
